Ensnare the Senses
by neon toaster x
Summary: A series of five little drabbles about Katie and Fred, and the moments that make Fred realize what he's known all along. Written for Pinky Green's 'The Five Days and Senses Challenge.'
1. Watch

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK Rowling, and I own nothing.

_A/N: This was written for Pinky Green's 'The Five Days and Senses Challenge.' It's a series of five little drabbles of Katie and Fred. _

**- - -**

**Monday – Watch.**

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the season. Well, yesterday was. It was the early hours of a Monday morning as the carriage that was being pulled by thestrals came around the bend of the forbidden forest on its way back to the castle. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, with the exception of Harry, had decided to do a different sort of day trip; well, night trip. Most of the team had fallen asleep, with the exception of Fred Weasley. He was wide awake as he observed the members of his team. Most of them were sleeping seemingly normal, but he'd managed to find something to mentally poke fun at them about to keep him amused.

His amusement seemed to end as his eyes fell upon the blond that had fallen asleep, her head hitting his shoulder gently. Her face was almost sad as she slept silently, breathing in and out evenly through her nose. It was then, and only then, as the streaks of dim sunlight shone through the trees and gently onto her face that he realized what many boys had seen all along, and what he seemed to have always known, but forgotten. She was beautiful; seemingly flawless in all of her loneliness, and lack of love. You see, Fred knew things about Katie that other boys knew nothing about; things that made him look at her in a completely different perspective than they did.

Katie's parents had forced her out when she informed them she would be staying in the wizarding world after her graduation from Hogwarts. She was never welcomed back to her home. She had no one. Yet somehow, even through all of that pain and the loss of everything Katie managed to look at life with a sort of innocence and simplicity that Fred had never really known. He always managed to complicate things, somehow. Not to mention innocence wasn't exactly his forte. The sun continued to rise, streaking the sun with pink and purple, and Fred's thoughts continued to reel around the blond. Each second that seemed to pass another burst of sunlight covered her face carefully until she finally awoke.

Her small nose twitched slightly as her eyes began to adjust to the sun. She let out a yawn and stretched before finally lifting her head from Fred's shoulder. It was only after a few moments of being awake that Katie had realized where she had awoken from. "Thanks," Katie said with a small smile, and Fred nodded thanks in reply. Somehow though, Fred knew that the vision of her smile, that smile that he'd never really noticed before, would remain etched in his mind.


	2. Listen

**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK Rowling, and I own nothing.

- - -

**Tuesday – Listen**

"Fred, can I talk to you? I can't find Angelina or Alicia anywhere," Katie Bell's voice entered his ears. He glanced away from his firework plans with George and his brown eyes found the beautiful blonds blue eyes. Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds, and the solemnity in her voice told him that it was something serious. He glanced back towards George, and the look that he was offered in return told him that, even though he'd been sleeping he knew exactly what Fred had realized the night before. George nodded, and Fred offered him a small grin in return as he rose from his chair and gestured towards the portrait hole where they could talk privately.

"What is it?" Fred asked once the pair had safely exited the common room and into the halls. Katie let out a shaky sigh, and Fred's eyes found her face once more. He raised a slight brow, and was actually kind of afraid of what was about to leave the younger girls lips. She seemed to want to speak, but knew not the words to say to explain what her mind was focusing on. She slowed in her walking, and leaned up against the wall behind her, eyes focused towards the ground. "Come on Bell. What's on your mind?"

She remained silence for a few seconds more, but eventually she opened her mouth to speak. "It happened; just like I was always afraid it would. Ever since my first owl I was always afraid, and now it finally happened. I thought I didn't care. I had convinced myself not to care, but I just don't understand how something that's supposed to be so special and so amazing can have the people you've loved the most turn their backs on you completely," Katie said, her voice becoming shakier by each word she said, and Fred Weasley became the slightest bit more afraid. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but the shakiness in her voice is what scared him. He couldn't handle tears, not tears from those blue eyes that he now found so intricately beautiful. "I convinced myself to just brush it off, like everything would be the same, but I can't. I need them, and that scares me," Katie finally finished her small ramble, and finally a few tears seemed to escape her eyes.

Fred had taken every word she said into careful consideration, and found that he was at a loss for words. He wanted to say something, anything to make the blond feel even the tiniest bit better about her situation, but he couldn't. He'd never known that type of pain, so reacting to it was almost impossible. He did feel sympathy, the deepest sympathies that one could feel for Katie, but somehow a simple 'I'm sorry' didn't seem like it would do anything to sooth her ache. "Katie, I…" Fred began, but no further words left the red head's lips.

"I know. It's okay," Katie replied as she wiped the few tears from her delicately stained cheeks. Even with the streaks of sadness tainting her face, she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Fred offered her a gentle smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and ruffling her long blond hair.

"Thanks," Fred began, and Katie looked at him with a raised brow, confusion evident in her expression. "For listening to the things that I couldn't say," he finished with a calm look on his face. And from that 

day on, as the pair walked back towards the portrait hole, he silently promised to do the same for her; because sometimes, there were no words.


	3. Smell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**- - -**

**Wednesday – Smell**

Various scents could be smelled wafting around the Great Hall that Wednesday morning. It was just like any other, Fred and George had gotten to breakfast early, and Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had yet to arrive. Fred began eating his bacon, sausage, and eggs and soon enough the three girls had arrived walking through the Great Hall.

"_Morning,"_ the three girls chorused together, and Fred nodded towards each of them with a grin. His eyes fell upon Katie who had taken a seat next to him, while Angelina and Alicia had chosen to be seated across from the three. It was then that a new sort of scent entered his nose. It was different, sort of like the smell of summer air mixed with a hint of a scent he'd never smell before. He glanced to his right, and he knew that it was the smell of her that he was so intoxicated by, so drawn to. He knew that it was her that he smelled.

Later on that day, Fred and George were sitting in the common room by the fire, once again working on a new joke item. They heard the portrait hole shut tight with a click, but Fred paid no attention to who it was. Well, he didn't, until that familiar scent entered his nose once more, only, it was mixed with something else, too. He turned away from the piece of parchment he and George had been looking at to glance towards the blond. George let out a laugh, and Fred let out a rather hearty chuckle as the sight of the blond actually entered his eyes. Katie must have made someone very angry because there she was her face covered in Merlin knew what kinds of food.

"Oi, Bell, did you get into a fight with one of the kitchen elves and lose?" Fred questioned with a smirk. Katie didn't seemed too pleased with the remark at all, and Angelina and Alicia had been shaking their heads no behind Katie. Katie expression became absolutely livid as she glared at Fred with her icy blue eyes, if looks could kill Fred knew he'd be dead. Still, Fred, being the Weasley that he was couldn't quite keep his mouth shut. "Is that a yes?"

"Fred Weasley! Why are you so infuriating!? I know I'm covered in food, you don't need to remind me!" Katie yelled angrily, her glare growing more fervent by the second. Fred didn't want to laugh at her, because even covered in food, her scent still shined through; as did her beauty, which he was becoming quite fond of.

"Because I can be," Fred answered with a toothy grin. Katie let out an exasperated groan before whipping around, her blond hair which had been tied in a ponytail whipped him roughly in the face. Fred winced slightly, but afterwards, he breathed in, her scent had quite literally slapped him in the face. So, even as she walked away mad, a goofy grin remained plastered across his face. Her smell quite possibly could have been more addicting than the smell of his mum's cookies, and that was saying something.


	4. Touch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: I forgot to mention this in my last chapter: Thank you Pinky Green for leaving reviews! Your thoughts mean a lot to me! :D Now… onto Thursday!_

_--_

**Thursday – Touch**

"So, Katie, remind me why you're stuck in a tree again?" Fred asked, clearly all too amused by the situation that was in front of him. There she was the short tempered blond, who'd crossed him for the last time, stuck in a bloody tree. "At least it's not the whomping willow," Fred finished up with a laugh. Katie didn't seem to take any of it too lightly.

"Fred, get me down!" Katie yelled angrily, her temper bubbling over the boiling point by now. "All I did was hit you with a pillow!" She whined, attempting to get the boy to let her down as quickly as she could. After all, didn't think that hitting him with a pillow had been such a big deal. In fact, if it had been he who hit her with the pillow and he who had been the culprit, she probably would have laughed! But no, Fred had to go and be irrational, as per usual, and get her _stuck_ in a tree, a rather high tree. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that high, but Katie didn't like her feet not touching the ground unless she was safely on a broom.

"Yes, Bell, I know. But, it was Johnson's pillow, who knows where it's been! George could have had it Merlin knows where by now!" Fred called up as he glanced towards the blond who was flailing slightly in the tree. It looked as if she was going to attempt to get down, but Fred knew that she wouldn't dare. Would she?

"Fred, that's absolutely revolting. We don't need to talk about our mates' personal life! Or any other part of their lives for that matter, I hear enough about it!" Katie yelled down angrily throwing her hands in the air, and that was it. The branch was no longer underneath her, one minute she had been flailing, and the next, she was falling. Fred reacted the only way he could, watching the beautiful blond fall from the tree caused his heart to race, but his reaction time quickened, and the next thing he knew the blond had landed safely in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he spoke immediately, and for a moment their eyes locked. He held her there for a moment, making sure that her feet were planted safely on the ground before he finally released her. The pair of them silently began to walk back towards the castle entrance.

"It's okay…" Katie responded quietly as she took his hand in his, and kept it there for the rest of their walk. Her soft palm in his made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in a happy, giddy sort of way. He squeezed her hand once gently, and she offered him a small smile before entwining her fingers with his. Katie bit her bottom lip with a smile before blushing slightly. _This_, the red head male thought to himself,_ is perfect_.


	5. Taste

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. xD

_A/N: Final drabble for this lovely challenge. It's been a brilliant time to write, and I hope you've all had just as much a good time reading._

--

**Friday – Taste**

The final day of the week had fallen upon Hogwarts, and chatter about the next day's quidditch game, and Sunday's Hogsmeade trip filled the Great Hall. None of this talk mattered much to Fred, though. He was much more distracted by the beautiful blond who'd seated herself directly across from her. Her perfectly white teeth grinned in his direction as she piled food upon her dinner plate. Yes, she knew exactly what she was doing. Not that Fred minded at all.

The entire dinner had been spent like that; silently glancing towards one another, but neither ever saying a word about the previous night. Both of the people involved having the same intent, but neither of them being brave enough to act upon it. Dinner began to end, and the team began to go their separate ways. Katie headed towards the door to the grounds once in the entrance hall. He'd spent the entire week getting to know the younger girl in such a different perspective. He'd used his senses rather than his brain, but there was still one thing he'd yet to do; and it was quite possibly the thing he wanted to do most in that instant.

"Oi, Katie…" Fred called out, and the blond slowed in her pace.

"Yeah?" Katie replied, turning to face him. When she did their week long wait was ended as Fred placed his lips on hers, right there in the entrance hall. They'd shared private moments al week. Moments that Fred knew would remain etched in his mind, in silence. All the ways he observed her in such a different light. Students began to gawk, but Fred, and Katie for that matter, couldn't have cared less. They broke apart for a few moments, and Katie had an abnormally large grin across her face as she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fred questioned, ignoring the astonished group of Gryffindor Quidditch players that had exited the Great Hall.

"You taste like gravy…" Katie said, and the pair of them laughed together before Fred wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder.

--

_A/N: So, there you have it. Five little drabbles about Katie and Fred. Hope you liked them! If you did, review! :_


End file.
